Pedophiliac
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Neji can’t help who he loves. Even if the person is a child of 10 years old whereas he’s 17. They’ve been dating for a long time and Neji’s hormones get the best of him. NejiShika AU Lemon


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Neji can't help who he loves. Even if the person is a child of 10 years old where-as he's 17. They've been dating for a long time and Neji's hormones get the best of him. NejiShika AU Lemon

Warnings: ENTERING INTO PEDOPHILIC CHAN ZONE!!! Yaoi Cussing Pedophilia Chan Lemon AU NSD KBW

Couple: NejiShika

Written by: Shino

Inspired by: Paachaaaw's One-Shots 'Swapping Spit?', 'Possessive?' and 'Neji-kun, What's the Pocky Game?' . . . They're in a story called :gasp: 'NejiShika One Shots' :shot: In them Neji's 12 and Shika's 6 . . . Uber sextacular man.

Chan is a suffix for a girls name but it also means underage sex, don't ask me how I know, I'll just mumble 'Found it on some ff site while raising Georgie's phone bill by staying on the Internet for over an hour.' Yep, Yep.

RAH JUST CALLED ME HETERO! THE BITCH!

(NSD Not Super Descriptive; KBW Kinda Badly Written; AU Alternate Universe (Real World not Nin World))

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in teh story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

Pedophiliac

----------

"Open your mouth wider and use your tongue." Neji commanded in a husky voice, softly pushing a knuckle into the small boy's mouth, in an attempt to open it wider.

The boy made a high moan-like noise and instantly Neji had him in a rough demanding kiss. "Shikamaru." Neji groaned out when the boy unconsciously pushed their hips together.

Neji pushed him against the wall harder making Shikamaru gasp into the kiss. Neji broke the kiss, allowing his pet to breath, and dipped to attack the bare tanned neck. Shikamaru whimpered softly at the biting teeth and squirmed against the teen, his legs still wrapped around the teens torso. Neji groaned again, momentarily pressing his forehead against Shikamaru's shoulder. Then Shikamaru stopped moving and Neji whined at the loss of friction.

"Shika," Neji breathed in the boy's ear as his hands traveled along a memorized chest. "I want you."

Shikamaru, who was already flushed, turned bright crimson. He had learned what that meant from a friend a while back.

A hand dipped lower and rubbed against Shikamaru's hard groin. Shikamaru couldn't keep a loud moan from escaping as he arched against his elder, his arms loosening from their hold on Neji's neck. Neji's fingers started to play with the button of Shikamaru's tight blue jeans and whispered again, "I want you. But," Neji paused and captured Shikamaru's mouth in another kiss that ended just as abruptly. "Can I have you?"

Shikamaru knew Neji wanted an answer, he even knew which answer he wanted, but he wasn't sure. He wanted Neji so bad but what if his parents found out and banned him from seeing the teen. He looked up and his eyes met Neji's. Then, before thinking, he whispered; "Yes."

Neji smiled and once again attacked the boy neck.

He wanted Shikamaru's first time to be 'Perfect' and 'Gentle', but had been holding out for too long and he wanted what was his, now.

Moreover, he doubted that Shikamaru would mind if he was a little rough anyways.

Shikamaru's pants were soon discarded to the side and Neji was making quick work of his boxers. Shikamaru hissed as the cold air hit his heated skin.

Neji, even though he knew he shouldn't, pressed harder against Shikamaru. Shikamaru whimpered again, the hard brick digging into his bare back. Neji muttered an apology but didn't ease off.

He placed two fingers in Shikamaru's mouth and commanded in a deep tone; "Suck."

Shikamaru did as told and ran his tongue over the digits, further turning Neji on. A shiver ran threw Neji's body and he pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth. He captured Shikamaru's mouth in another lust-filled kiss.

Neji pushed one finger in making Shikamaru gasp. Shikamaru's grip tightened on Neji's neck and he pressed his face into the crook of Neji's neck. Neji whispered softly to him as he pushed his finger in and out.

He added the second one and tears started to roll down Shikamaru's cheeks. "Shh, baby, shh. It'll feel better soon, I promise." Neji retracted his fingers and whipped them on his jeans.

He reached up, lightly grabbed Shikamaru's chin and tipped his face up. "It's going to hurt a little, but you have to relax and it will feel good, okay?" Shikamaru nodded. Neji smiled softly and licked the boy's tears away.

Neji placed himself at Shikamaru's entrance and pushed in slowly letting the child get used to the feeling as it happened. He was half way in when Shikamaru aid; "Please, hah, go faster."

Neji looked at him curiously but complied. He thrust in completely, the smaller boy crying out as he did so. Neji's white eyes widened. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai. Shika-chan, do you want me to stop? If you do I will." He rained kisses down on his pet's face. "Iie, you, unn, can con-contin . . ue in a, ah, minuet." Shikamaru let go with one hand and wiped at his face furiously.

"O-okay, You, you can go n-now." Neji furrowed his brows and hesitated. Shikamaru pressed his lips against the teen's to assure him.

Neji greeted the soft kiss with a rougher one of his own. He distracted Shikamaru with his tongue and pulled out. Shikamaru's shoulders shook momentarily but soon stilled. Neji thrust back in as he pulled away from Shikamaru's mouth to attack his neck.

Neji picked up a steady rhythm, his small toy steadily growing louder before he spilled onto their stomachs. His eyes fluttered and he fell unconscious as Neji came.

Neji smiled and kissed along Shikamaru's hairline, the salty taste of sweat made him wonder.

He smiled faintly when the boy gripped his shirt when he tried to put him down.

"I love you, Shika-chan, and I'll protect this, what we have, if you will let me."

----------

:cough:cough:

Very tempted to have angst in this cuz angst fun and shnit. . . . Yea . . . .

Not very proud of this but wut-evah, I wanted to finish it and I didn't feel like starting ovah. :cough:cough: Why? . . . Cuz I'm angst like . . . Yesh.

Shino Angsty-Blue-Love

:cough:cough:

Yesh . . .

Feedback? Comments? Cookie?

Click


End file.
